phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb's Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party
|image=PnFRRDPStage.jpg |caption=The show's mobile stage. |location=Disney California Adventure Anaheim, California |us= |xd= |dates=Opened July 9, 2011 Closed November 2, 2014 |participants=Phineas and Ferb costumed characters, Fireside Girls dancers |description=15-minute interactive dance show. |video= }} was a show staged at Disney California Adventure, part of the Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California, USA. The show lasted about 15 minutes in length, and was an audience participation format, staged in front of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure plaza at Paradise Pier five or six times a day. It premiered July 9, 2011 originally as a substitute for the Pixar Play Parade due to the refurbishment of the park. The show closed on November 2nd, 2014 and was attended by creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, writer Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft, and voice of Phineas Vincent Martella. Format A small red mobile truck called the "A-Little-Too-Young-To-Drive-O-Matic" rolled into the plaza playing Today is Gonna Be a Great Day, led by as many as four dancers, dressed as Fireside Girls, in matching orange berets and tops, yellow sashes with different geometric shapes (including a Mickey Mouse head symbol as of 2012), brown pleated skirts with red belts, white knee high socks and black mary jane shoes, hosted by a DJ known as Stevie Lemmons. Phineas and Ferb were on board and are introduced as the creators of the show that took them most of the morning to create. The Fireside Girl dancers select children to teach them dances and participate in the show, dancing to songs from the series, and also allow adults to hula hoop in one segment. Songs used *"Gitchee Gitchee Goo" *"Phinedroids and Ferbots" *"Disco Miniature Golfing Queen" *"Ring of Fun" (for adult hula hooping segment) *"Truck Drivin' Girl" *"J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo)" *"S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)" *"Backyard Beach" *"Carpe Diem" After the final song, Candace says "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are driving around Disney California Adventure throwing a Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party. They are so busted!" and Perry's been found (even though he's been on the truck all this time) and the show exits. Holiday Edition |image=XmasFiresideGirl.jpg |caption=Fireside Girl dancer wearing holiday sash and beret. |location=Disney California Adventure Anaheim, California |us= |xd= |dates=November through January 2011 through 2013 |participants= |description=Same as regular show. |video= }} Holiday Edition During the holiday season (mid-November through early January), a "Holiday Edition" was staged with some minor changes. The dancers wore green knit berets with white ponpoms and matching color sashes with Christmas symbols (stockings, trees, gingerbread cookies). In addition, the usual theme song is replaced by the Winter Vacation theme from "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" The songs "Truck Drivin' Girl" and "J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo)" were substituted for Phineas' cover version of Chuck Berry's "Run Rudolph Run" and "Backyard Beach" was replaced by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy's "Christmas is Starting Now". In addition, the mobile stage had been decorated with snowflakes and lights, and at the end, Candace yells out "Mom, tell Santa that Phineas and Ferb are throwing a holiday edition of their Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party. They are so naughty." Appearances outside DCA The only times the show was used outside of DCA was in August 2011, where the vehicle was in front of the El Capitan Theatre for the premiere Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension on Hollywood Bouelvard bringing the Phineas and Ferb costumed characters, and on Main Street USA in November (pre-holiday format) of 2011 for the annual taping of the Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade segments at Disneyland Park. The segment, featuring the song "Gitchee Gitchee Goo", included a surprise appearance by the Agent P costumed character. The crew returned for the 2012 telecast - complete with sixteen Fireside Girls dancers - doing "Christmas Is Starting Now". Gallery PnFFiresideGirlsDPCDP11.jpg|Phineas and Ferb costumed characters with Fireside Girl Dancers. PnFDisneyParksXmasParade2012.jpg|The 2012 Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade had sixteen Fireside Girls helping Phineas and Ferb. Farewell.jpg|The last performance took place November 2nd, 2014. LittleFiresideGirls.jpg|Dan and Swampy were there to celebrate. LastDanceParty.jpg|They spoke to the cast following the show. PhineasHugsDan.jpg|And Phineas got a hug from his co-creator. Category:Real World Articles Category:P